


Staircase Fun

by cloudypositions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, draco - Freeform, draco x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudypositions/pseuds/cloudypositions
Summary: Y/N finally works up the courage to tell Draco how you've felt for... for forever. How does he react?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Staircase Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! After countless hours of editing, erasing, rewriting, here's the final product! I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as we do :)

"Draco, I..."

"Spit it out."

"I think I'm in love with you!" I spouted.

Draco looked me up and down once, then snarled, "Get away from me, you filthy mudblood."

I felt his big hand on my back as he shoved me down the grand staircase, into the great hall.


End file.
